Under Arrest
by yunakitty
Summary: KatsuyaxMaya. Persona 2: EP. Tatsuya plots to get his older brother a girlfriend. Who would be a better candidate than the sweet and funny Maya? But first, they'll have to conquer Katsuya's crippling shyness! Lemon to come.


"What are you thinking about, Tatchan?" Jun asked, leaning forward to his boyfriend curiously.

Tatsuya tapped his pen against his lips. "My brother."

"Katsuya? What did he do this time?"

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. "Where do I start? In short, he's just being the same old uptight prick he's always been. Nagging me for staying out too late, nagging me about my grades, nagging me about cleaning my room, nagging, nagging, nagging. It never ends."

Jun stretched and sat back in his chair, carelessly sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

"You could stop doing the stuff that makes him nag you..."

Tatsuya scoffed. "And who do you think keeps me out late, Mr. _Please Don't Go Home Yet, I Need To Cuddle_?"

Jun blushed. "Yeah, well...you could keep your room clean, at least," he pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Tatsuya brushed this advice aside, then laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "I'm getting an idea..."

Jun cocked his head to the side slightly. "What?"

Tatsuya snapped his fingers. "He needs to get laid! We gotta help him get laid."

Jun about fell on the floor. "_W-we_ gotta help him? Why do we have to help him? He's a grown man."

Tatsuya smirked. "Come on, you've already managed to get one Suou brother laid. You're practically an expert!"

Jun's cheeks burned. "H-h-hey! But, I'm the one, uh, _laying _you." The red on his face deepened another shade, and Tatsuya just laughed.

"No, I'm not expecting you to sleep with him." He suddenly got a serious expression on his face. "You'd better not sleep with him!"

Jun's eyes widened. "I would never sleep with your brother! Are you losing your mind, Tatchan?!"

Tatsuya rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, a little. The nagging's getting to me. Anyway, what we gotta do is hook him up with somebody. Any ideas?"

Jun thought for a moment. "Hmmm...well, it all depends. Is he like us or is he...?"

"Aw, hell, I don't know. Guy's never had one damn date. But, I'll gamble and say he likes women. Back when all that shit was going down with Nyarlathotep, he always started blushing and clearing his throat whenever Maya got too close to him - aha!" He snapped his fingers. "That's it! Maya! We gotta hook him up with Maya!" He nodded solemnly, and the plan began to get underway.

Three nights later, Jun and Tatsuya were busy cooking dinner at the Suou house when the doorbell rang. They exchanged mischievous smiles, and then Tatsuya ran to answer it. "Why, hello, Maya!" he said loudly as he opened the door. Jun noted with satisfaction that Katsuya, who had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine, abruptly dropped said magazine and began fumbling around at the mention of Maya's name. He ran a hand through his thick mop of chestnut hair, and adjusted his tinted glasses, looking very nervous.

"So nice of you to drop by!" Tatsuya said as he ushered her into the living room. "Won't you stay for dinner?"

Maya just looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, yeah, that's why I came. You inv-"

"Yes, yes, she'll stay for dinner. Isn't that great, big bro?" He flashed a dazzling and very false smile at his older brother.

Katsuya merely cleared his throat as his eyes darted around the room. Maya gave him a nonchalant wave. "Hey, Katsuya," she said breezily, then her phone rang and she began digging frantically in her purse for it. She pulled it out by her good luck bunny strap, and answered it, turning away slightly. "Ulala? Yeah. No, I told you, I'm eating at Tatsuya's house. There's leftover curry in the fridge. Just make sure you take off the foil this time BEFORE you microwave it. 'Kay? All right. Yeah, I'm coming home tonight. What, did you think I was having a sleepover here? Yeah right."

She laughed loudly. "Yeah, I'm sure my adopted little bro Tatsuya would let me sleep in his bed, but he's already got someone sleeping in it. I told you already! Jun." Katsuya cast a glare at the two teens, who suddenly seemed very busy in the kitchen. "What? Pshaw, yeah right. Hey, Katsuya," Maya said suddenly, addressing the sergeant, who jumped about a foot. "Ulala wants to know if I can sleep in your bed tonight." She giggled, as Katsuya turned red to his very ears and struggled to speak. "I think that's a no. He looks like he's getting mad," Maya laughed. "What, do you not want me to come home? You got a hot date tonight? Whaaa? Seriously? I totally thought you were kidding. Who? How? Why?"

Maya broke into mirthful laughter as she listened to Ulala. "Ah, you won't tell me, so it probably means it's just another Baofu booty call. Why don't you guys just go to his lair? I'm tired of hearing it. His sex sounds are seriously disturbing." Tatsuya and Jun began to crack up in the kitchen, as Katsuya slumped back into the couch, overwhelmed by the situation. "Yes, yes, they are! It's like, oooohwoah, oooohwoah..." Tatsuya and Jun were now howling with laughter, as Katsuya held his head in his hands.

Maya continued to talk. "Listen, whatever, I gotta go. But I'm coming home tonight, so keep it in the bedroom, you got me? I don't ever want to walk in on you guys on the couch again. Laters!" She clapped her phone shut, and turned her attention back to her hosts. "What? What's wrong with you guys?" she asked, oblivious.

Tatsuya wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Oh, nothing."

Jun just stirred the pot of stew. "Ooohwoah, oooohwoah," he intoned quietly, and the two teens began to laugh helplessly once again.

Katsuya stood up suddenly. "Stop it, you two! Behave yourselves!" His brow furrowed, and Tatsuya groaned, feeling another nagging session coming on. He decided to head it off.

"Okay, it's almost ready," he called out in a singsong voice. "Go ahead and sit down, you guys," he said to the two adults. Maya took a seat at one end of the table, and Katsuya prepared to sit at the opposite end, but Tatsuya intercepted. "No! I want to sit there! You sit here," he said, pulling out the chair directly next to Maya.

"What...? A-all right," Katsuya said, and sat down. Jun brought the food to the table, and they were soon eating. The plan was to keep the dialogue focused on Maya and Katsuya, and try to get them talking on their own.

"So, big bro," Tatsuya said after he took a bite of food, "Maya's working on a story about that shoplifting rash at Smile Mall."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Katsuya scolded him.

Tatsuya rolled his eyes and swallowed, then continued. "Aren't you working on that case?"

"Yes, but I can't give details." He resumed eating his meal in silence.

Tatsuya groaned inwardly, then worked on another tactic. "Hey, isn't the Annual Policeman's Ball in two weeks? Who are you taking?" He turned innocent, curious eyes on his brother.

Katsuya grumbled and picked at his plate. "I never take a date. I'm just going to help out at the raffle table again."

"That's no fun! You ought to take someone!" Tatsuya said, and then slid his eyes over to Maya. "Hey, Maya, what are you doing Saturday the 24th at 8pm?"

"Tatsuya, no!" Katsuya exclaimed, exasperated.

"Come on, it'd be fun!" Tatsuya needled Maya mercilessly. "You can wear a real fancy dress and stuff. And see old prissy pants here in a tux."

Maya shrugged. "Sure, why not? Saturday the 24th, right? I'm free then." She took a sip of her drink, and then glanced at Katsuya. She did a double take when she saw his mortified expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tatsu...ya...you're grounded..." Katsuya hissed, glaring at his little brother.

"Oh, come on, you old stick in the mud! She said yes! Be grateful. You haven't had a date since I was in elementary school."

Maya's eyes widened. "Wow, that would have been at least 6 years ago, right?" Katsuya just looked more mortified. "Gee, that's a really long time. Don't you get lonely?" She propped her chin up on her hand, and looked at him with woeful eyes. "Poor thing."

"I'm...I'm fine," Katsuya said, moving his hands over the table awkwardly as he tried to pick up his glass.

"Wow, but I bet you spend a fortune on porn or something!" Maya chirped cheerfully, and Katsuya dropped his glass back down, splashing water out of it as he stared forward with a totally humiliated face. "Oops, that was dumb. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Maya said, waving her hands in a gesture of peace. "I was just kidding!"

Katsuya took his glasses off and cleaned them nervously, not saying anything. Maya just continued to eat, then looked up. "But seriously, are you, like...a virgin?"

There was a loud scrape as Katsuya's chair flew backwards. "Excuse me!" he said, and fled from the room.

"Whoops," Maya said, staring after his retreating figure. "Guess I hit the wrong button."

"He's just a total dork," Tatsuya said. "He'll be fine." He scratched his head as he thought for a moment. "Though you know...you might have actually hit the nail on the head. Yep, I do think he might actually be a virgin. That would explain a LOT." He and Jun nodded solemnly at each other.

"Well, thanks for dinner," Maya said, standing up. "I guess I'd better go before I cause any more damage. Do you think I should apologize to him?"

"Nah. Probably better to leave it alone," Tatsuya said. He escorted her to the door, and then returned to Jun. "Well, that was kind of a bust..."

"You think so?" Jun laughed. "Ah, well...looks like you'd better resign yourself to being nagged."

Two weeks later, Jun and Tatsuya were watching TV in the living room as Katsuya got ready for the policeman's ball. He adjusted his bowtie one last time, and then stepped out. "Looking good, big bro," Tatsuya said from the couch.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and all three men looked at the front door in shock. "Could it be?" Jun whispered, his voice faltering. Tatsuya jumped up, and ran to answer it.

Sure enough, a grinning Maya stood on the doorstep. "Heyyyy~! Hope I'm not late." She gestured down at her dress. "How do I look?"

Tatsuya nodded. "You look awesome." He was inwardly cheering. Maya did indeed look awesome in her floor length, body hugging red satin gown. A rhinestone choker encircled her slim neck, and her smooth black hair was done up in a Cinderella style. It wasn't that he gave a damn that her womanly curves were very much on display, for the only curves he cared about was the curve of Jun's ass; it was that he held high hopes that his brother would finally be getting some tonight. He broke out of his thoughts and stepped back. "Come in," he said, turning around to observe Katsuya's reaction with a smirk.

Katsuya stood in shock as he watched Maya enter. He just kept blinking over and over, his mouth slightly open; he was totally unable to hide his approval of her appearance. "I must look pretty good, huh?" Maya said, laughing. "Well, you're pretty hot stuff, too, Sergeant Tuxedo." She winked, and Katsuya blushed a very deep shade of red. "Come on, this thing starts at 8, right? Well, we only have an hour to get something to eat first."

Katsuya blinked a few more times. "Oh...uh...I was just going to stop at Peace Diner and get a burger."

Maya sighed and waggled a finger at him. "No, no, no. That's not a proper place to take a fancy lady like me. Let's go to Sushi Gatten!"

"But...that place isn't fancy..." Katsuya protested weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I really like the fatty tuna," Maya said, flashing a grin. "Now, come on! I'm starving!" She reached forward, tugging Katsuya by the wrist, and they soon departed the house. Jun and Tatsuya high fived each other as the door closed.

At Sushi Gatten, Maya looked hungrily at the sushi menu. "Mmm...uni." She eyed Katsuya suddenly, and he began to feel even more nervous. "Are you paying?" she asked.

"I...I g-g-guess so..." he stuttered.

"Oh goodie. Then I will have some uni. And of course some fatty tuna. And unagi. And tako." She gleefully checked off boxes with a pencil. "Oh yeah, what do you want?" she asked him.

"Oh...anything's fine." In truth, he was feeling so nervous, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to eat. Maya just checked off some more boxes and then handed the slip to the sushi chef.

"You two look nice. Going to a wedding?" the chef asked.

"Yep. OUR wedding!" Maya joked, clapping Katsuya on the shoulder. He blanched. Maya laughed at his reaction. "Ah, no, I'm just kidding. We're on our first date," she said, winking at the chef.

"Fancy first date," he said, rolling a lump of rice out.

"Yep," Maya said, nodding. "We're going to a Policeman's Ball. It's like the prom for cops." Katsuya stifled a little laugh, and Maya turned to him in surprise. "Oh! You laughed! You actually laughed! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Yeah, I can laugh," Katsuya said, then cleared his throat. The waitress brought their wine right at that moment, and Maya smiled.

"Now, I bet you'll laugh even more," she said, tilting her head at him. He just smiled and shook his head, taking a sip of his wine. "So, are you a funny drunk, or a mean drunk?" she asked.

"Huh? Ah...well...neither, I guess."

"I'm a funny drunk," Maya declared, taking a long sip of her white zinfandel. "Hmmm..." She eyed him for a moment. "Maybe you're a naked drunk."

"E-e-excuse me?!"

"You know, one of those guys who likes to take his clothes off when he gets drunk." She rolled her eyes. "Ulala used to always bring those kinds home."

Katsuya cleared his throat and adjusted his bowtie. "Well, I'm not a..._naked drunk_...as far as I know."

"Oh ho ho!" Maya laughed. "Sounds like a challenge! I say we find out!"

"Let's not..." Katsuya said. "I don't really want to get drunk in front of my colleagues..."

Maya stuck her tongue out at him. "Party pooper! Oh well, then, afterwards. We can buy some wine and get drunk at your place." She smiled and laughed, and Katsuya turned beet red.

"W-w-well, I don't know, see...um..." He fumbled for words, and the sushi chef brought his knife down suddenly.

"Sir! This woman wants to get drunk and have fun with you! I humbly advise you to take her up on her offer! Banzai!" He bowed, and Katsuya took another sip of wine with a shaking hand.

"Aw, I'm just kidding around with you, Katsuya," Maya said, giving him a warm smile. "I know you're shy. I shouldn't tease you so much. I'll stop, okay? Well, at least I'll tone it back a little bit." She shrugged, and Katsuya visibly relaxed a little. Their sushi was finished then, and the chef passed it over the counter. They ate quickly, finished their wine, and then took the train from the Rengedai district to the Konan district, where the ball was to be held.

Inside, there were more than a few murmurs and stares at Katsuya and his unexpected date. Katsuya cleared his throat repeatedly, looking very serious as they made their way through the crowd. "Relax," Maya admonished him, slapping his arm playfully. Katsuya nodded, and managed a weak smile.

They approached the raffle table, where Katsuya addressed an older man. "Captain. I'm sorry, but I can't help out here this year...I have a...date." He gestured awkwardly at Maya, who gave a little wave.

"I can see that," the captain said. "And she is...?"

"Oh, uh...Miss Maya Amano," Katsuya said, staring intently at a small piece of paper on the ground.

The captain smiled warmly. "Oh, you'll be breaking so many hearts, Sergeant Suou."

"What?" Katsuya looked puzzled.

"Well, I guess you always were clueless about it." He pointed out at the crowd, and Maya and Katsuya turned to see almost every single female employee of the force glaring at the two jealously. They tried to appear nonchalant as soon as they were spotted, and Katsuya turned back to the captain with an open mouth. The older man nodded. "Yes, all the women here have crushes on you."

"I...I never knew." Katsuya looked genuinely surprised.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," the captain said. "Anyway, don't worry about the raffle table. I can handle it. You two young folks just get out there and have some fun. Dance, why don't you?"

Maya nodded eagerly, and took Katsuya's hand, leading him out to the floor. He pulled back in the opposite direction. "I...don't really dance...I mean, I can't dance."

"Nonsense," Maya said. "It's just a slow dance. Not the jitterbug or something. All you have to do is put your hands around my waist...like so." She took both of his clammy hands and placed them on her hips. "And then I put my arms around your neck...like so." She clasped her hands behind his neck, and he swallowed hard, his eyes darting around the room, trying to look anywhere but at her. "Relax," she coaxed him. "Come on, it's just me. Maya. After all the tough crap we went through, we oughta be cool with each other, right? I'm not one of those slobbering police chicks out for your blood. So just relax." She turned her head and then laid it against his shoulder.

"Relax..." Katsuya repeated to himself, trying to force his body to comply. They danced in silence for a minute, and then Maya spoke.

"So why didn't you ever go out with any of those police chicks?" she asked.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know they even liked me, honestly."

"Hmm. And now that you know, are you going to go out with one of them?"

"What? No."

"Good." Maya hummed quietly to herself, swaying slightly to the music.

**To be continued...I've been wanting to write a KatsuyaxMaya story for some time, but never got around to it. But this idea popped up after dinner tonight, and I've been writing like a madwoman. I wanted it to all be in one huge chapter, but I have to go to bed, and I realized that this is a pretty complete segment I can publish. And this way, I don't rush them into bed too soon...like I do with most of my couples...hee hee *is a pervert.* Well, I already have their story plotted out loosely, so more should be coming soon!**


End file.
